A Bird on the Helicarrier
by SParkie96
Summary: When Batman suspects the Avengers are plotting against the League, he sends in Robin to investigate. Meanwhile, Black Widow is having a spider problem. And for once, it's not Spider-Man! Rated T for language and references.
1. Chapter 1

**A Bird on the Helicarrier**

* * *

**Summary: When Batman suspects the Avengers are plotting against the League, he sends in Robin to investigate. And has a little fun doing so, then is taken home by Tony Stark. Meanwhile, Black Widow is having a spider problem. And for once, it's not Spider-Man! Rated T for language and references. **

**Author's Note: So I'm surfing through the YJ crossovers and decide to read the Avengers section. I thought, well why not add a little YJ fun to the Helicarrier? It was also one of those ideas that keeps nagging your brain and won't stop until it comes out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own: The Avengers, Young Justice, or the few seconds of Ben Tennyson or Justin Bieber/Stark.**

* * *

**July 1st; Location: Batcave, Gotham City; 5:15 pm...**

Batman was doing research on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and its blueprints on the batcomputer. Dick, in Robin uniform, sat next to him, happily drinking a double chocolate milkshake that Alfred had just made him. The younger squinted at the computer screen in confusion. He had been called down by Bruce a few minutes ago, but still hadn't informed him of why he was down here. He gave another questioning look toward the screen before looking at the clock. They needed to eat dinner soon and head over to Mt. Justice. What was Batman looking for?

"Um, Bruce. Not that studying the Helicarrier isn't fun or anything, but shouldn't we be grabbing dinner and heading to Mt. Justice now?" Robin asked.

"I sent the team on a mission in Bialya before you got down here." Batman replied.

Robin stopped drinking his milkshake and looked up at his mentor. He had just deployed the team on a mission? Without him? Whatever Batman was looking for, it must be important.

"And why wasn't I going?" Rob asked again.

"I need you for a more important mission. S.H.I.E.L.D. just got a shipment of unknown and untested weapons last night, from someone from Belle Reeve. I want you to go in and investigate and figure out exactly what they got and what they are using them for." Batman informed.

"Are you coming with?" Rob asked.

Batman stiffened noticiably, "No, apparently, it's my shift for monitor duty, since Oliver is going on a date with Dinah again."

Dick's face lit up. So, he was actually going aboard the Helicarrier? By himself? Sweet! Not that the Justice League's Watchtower wasn't cool, but come on! It's the helicarrier! The helicarrier owned by a rival team! During his mental cheering, a thought came to him,

"Wait, couldn't..." he trailed off once he saw the glare on his mentor's face.

"Dick, do you honestly think she would report back here? With anything that involved the Avengers?" Bruce asked. The young ward shook his head.

"Now, I'm going to have you dropped off via Bat Jet to where the Helicarrier is currently hovering. I'll have it stay low to avoid detection, but near enough for you to get out of there if necessary. Get in, find out info, and get out. Understand?" Bruce asked.

Robin nodded. With a nod, Batman set up the coordinates for the jet to drop off his bird. Robin got in the cock-pit. Batman stood next to the jet, waiting for his son to be fully in there safely,

"Robin," Batman called. Robin looked down at him, "be careful." The thirteen year old gave a smile and a thumbs up before the top of the cockpit closed completely. The Dark Knight went back to the computer and launched the jet. Giving a wave, Robin sat back in his seat as the jet took to the skies. Batman watched with worried eyes, wishing his son luck.

* * *

**On the Helicarrier...**

Tony Stark, in Iron Man uniform, stood next to a crate of weapons that gave off a blue and green glow. He was currently on the phone with his nephew, in regards to the whereabouts of said nephew's sister. To be honest, the Billionaire did not feel like being there and was actually asking the nephew why the weapons were here,

"So, Benny, why isn't Sami here sorting this junk out? And why is she giving it to SHIELD?" Tony asked.

_"She said something about SHIELD being unprepared, so she had the Council arranged to have some weapons transferred over there." _Ben Tennyson, age thirteen, replied.

"And why is she NOT here?" Tony asked.

_"She's has PMS-"_

"Ben I didn't ask what she has, I asked-"

_"I'm telling you she has PMS, Private Mission Syndrome.r." _Ben explained.

Tony wanted to smack himself, or Ben, in the forehead. Was there ever a time where the boy just said the whole thing instead of abbreviating or making it shorter? He was surprised that she didn't have the weapons transferred to the League. They were never prepared. Speaking of which,

"So why aren't there weapons going to the Justice League?" the playboy asked.

A long pause, _"Uncle Ton, you really think she trusts the League? Especially with their back-stabbing mole issues? Plus, she said that the Council pretended to be from Belle Reeve. The League would think it would be bombs or something and get rid of them anyway."_ Ben responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

Tony made a face. No, he guessed she wouldn't have. He then asked how Ben's summer was going as he listened to his nephew explain. He saw Nick Fury come in. The one-eyed man looked from the crates to Tony with a questioning look. Tony mouthed out that the weapons were "gifts" from his niece. Nick ordered three or four of his men to take the weapons to the Armory. Fury then motioned to the phone with a warning look. The billionaire rolled his eyes and handed the other the phone,

"Who is this?" Fury asked.

_"Ben? Look, can you ask where Justin is?" _Ben responded before hanging up.

Fury took the phone away from his ear and tossed it back to Tony. Tony asked the young boy to repeat what he had just asked and explained that Justin was currently on tour and took Happy and Pepper with. After a goodbye from both, Tony hung up,

"I'm all yours." Tony said to Fury.

"Please explain why there are weapons coming in from your niece?" Fury asked.

After explaining why, Fury nodded and simply left. Tony looked after his "boss" with a pissed look. All of that, just to be left hanging? He shook his head and made his way to the training area. Once there, he was greeted with a flying punching bag and screaming. He looked back in the direction of the flying bag to see Black Widow, or Nat, take out her gun and was firing at some unseen target. He dodged before yelling at her,

"Hey, hey, hey! Nat, put down your gun, soldier! What the hell are you doing?" he hollered.

Natasha put down her gun as she looked around frantically, "I just saw a freaking huge, spider looking, thing." she explained as she continued to look around.

Tony gave her a look, "Nat, I know Peter is ugly, but he's not a thi-"

"I wasn't talking about Parker, dumbass! I saw a huge spider thing! It didn't look like a human or normal thing at all! It looked like a giant spider about the size of a small dog! It just threw a freaking punching bag at you! Didn't you see it?" she hollered.

Did she just swear at him? She must have seriously seen something that freaked her out bad enough to curse at him. Tony looked behind and around him. He didn't see anything or hear anything at all. He did hear a crazy woman in front of him. He timidly reached for her hand,

"Nat, why don't we get you to your quarters and you just get some rest?" he asked.

She gave him a serious look like he was the crazy one. She raised her weapon again as he held up his hands defensively. She brushed passed him and went up the steps to the Cafeteria and living room type area. Tony just watched her go before looking around at the training room. It wasn't in that bad of shape. Though there was a punching bag missing and a large hole in the ceiling with a few bullet holes in the walls. With a shrug, his suit retracted to reveal his sweats underneath and decided that he'd better get started on his cardio.

* * *

**On the deck...**

The Bat-Jet dropped Robin out from 100 feet above the helicarrier. Luckily he activated his parachute just in time or else he would have been pizza on the deck. He let the parachute go when he was low enough to just safely land. Looking around, he saw three guys in uniform running in his direction. Great, he just landed and his cover had already been blown. He threw three smoke grenades and watched as the smoke exploded in their faces. That was chance he needed to get inside. The raven made his way passed the three choking men and opened up the entry into the ventalation system before slipping inside.

Once inside, Robin brought up his holomap to see where he was supposed to go. He took in a breath, seeing that he wasn't even close to where the Armory was. Giving a sigh, the holomap went away and he crawled toward the Armory.

* * *

**Main Communications Area...**

A group of SHIELD agents were all at computers, monitoring different areas of the world while another group watched parts of the helicarriers via computer. Nick Fury watched everyone from a platform above. Suddenly, the Helicarrier's defense alarm went off as a panicked voice called over the loud speaker,

"Director Fury! Someone has breached the helicarrier. I repeat, someone has breached the helicarrier!" the agent hollered. The group assigned to watch over the helicarrier typed up commands to access security cameras and motion sensors,

"Sir! I've found the intruder! He's in the vents! He already took out the motion sensors, but I've got a visual! He's at coordinates 40 degrees North and 30 degrees West!" Stevenson reported. Director Fury turned on the full screen which showed a large video feed of Robin crawling around in the vents. Fury put a finger to his earwig,

"I want Agents Banner, Barton, Rodgers, and Thor to be on the look out for Batman's protege. If you find him, bring him to the interrogation room. Preferably alive." Fury commanded. He then released his earwig and turned to one of the closer agents,

"You, I want you to somehow disable whatever the hell he is using to hack into our systems!"

* * *

**Vents...**

Robin was in the middle of figuring out which direction to go in next when a large gust of air blew at him, throwing him further down into the ventalation shaft. He gave a long yell as he was thrown through the vents. He grabbed on to a screen that lead to another room under him. He thrusted his foot into it as the screen fell to the floor, jumping into the gap he created. He dropped down into what appeared to be a type of boiler looking hallway. Large tubes wider than him lined the walls of the hallways. He pressed a button on his glove, only to find that his holomap wasn't working,

"Wha-who hacked me?" Robin yelled.

* * *

**I'm going to leave it there for now. It's not the last chapter, I promise! There's more to come. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Bird on the Helicarrier**

* * *

**Summary: When Batman suspects the Avengers are plotting against the League, he sends in Robin to investigate. And has a little fun doing so, then is taken home by Tony Stark. Meanwhile, Black Widow is having a spider problem. And for once, it's not Spider-Man! Rated T for language and references. **

**Author's Note: So I'm surfing through the YJ crossovers and decide to read the Avengers section. I thought, well why not add a little YJ fun to the Helicarrier? It was also one of those ideas that keeps nagging your brain and won't stop until it comes out. **

**PS This is the Avenger Movie-verse, I just put it under the wrong section. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own: The Avengers, Young Justice, or the few seconds of Ben Tennyson or Justin Bieber/Stark.**

* * *

**July 1st; Location: Helicarrier, Engine Room, Time: 9:45 pm...**

"Come on, come on, come on!" Robin hollered as he pounded on his gauntlet. He tried everything to get it to work, but so far nothing worked. Great, now he was stranded inside of the helicarrier with no way to figure out where he was or where to go. He gave one last aggravated grunt and stopped touching the device. He looked around at his surroundings. Long silver tubes lined the walls that traveled down the corridor to only Batman knows where. Deciding that he really didn't have any other option, he decided to follow the tubes to see where they had led.

Hopefully, they led to where he needed to go.

* * *

**Debriefing Room...**

Stark stared at the computer in front of him after he had successfully hacked into the little ninja hacker's gaunlet. He scratched his head as Fury stood over him, watching the security footage of the confused sidekick as Robin wandered aimlessly down the corridor. Fury raised his walkie-talkie to his mouth,

"Banner, er, Hulk and Thor. Robin is in your sector. Repeat, Robin is in your sector." he called.

Tony looked at the older man in annoyance. Why wasn't he allowed to just go get the Boy Wonder? Tony at least knew the kid. He wouldn't attack and possibly wound the kid brutally like these knuckleheads would. Well, maybe not Steve, but still! Robin was technically his nephew in some twisted and confusing way. Or maybe Fury was examining and wanted Robin to defend himself to see what the actual Batman was like through the protégé.

Stark went to get up, but was ordered to sit down and stay. Like a dog. The billionaire turned and watched Fury leave before exiting himself.

* * *

**Engine Room...**

Thor and Hulk looked through the openings between the tubes and even the slots between the floor plates, making sure the young hero wasn't in the walls or under them. For extra measures, Hulk ripped the tubes out of the walls and let Thor climb into the wall. He looked around and still didn't see the young bird. The God of Thunder sighed and climbed back out,

"I do not believe I see him, my Large Friend. You can put the giant tubes back." Thor said. Hulk grunted and messily shoved the metal cylinders back into the wall,

"Why can't Bird-Boy make this easy? Hulk doesn't like searching." Hulk asked. The Asgardian simply shrugged.

Suddenly, the sound of little steps hitting the floor brought the two men to a halt. Thor threw an arm in front of the green giant to prevent him from approaching the steps,

"Do you hear that?" Thor asked in a whisper.

* * *

**Down the Corridor...**

Robin sprinted down the corridor after hearing voices behind him. He thought he was being chased by two armed men with guns, but found that they had actually been walking above him. He couldn't take the risk of being seen and bolted. He looked behind him to make sure no one wasn't chasing after him. As he turned to look forward, something heavy had caught his cape and dragged him back a couple feet.

His head hit the metal floor with a very heavy thud sound. The Boy Wonder shook the stars out of his eyes and looked to see what had caught him. A giant metal hammer? Really? Rob gave a chuckle and sat up to yank on the wooden handle. It didn't budge. He dug his feet into the floor and yanked upward again, but found he was unable to lift the weapon. It was like it was embedded into the floor. After a few more yanks, Robin gave a sigh and unclipped his cape from around his neck.

He jumped up just in time to dodge a giant green fist heading for where he was formally lying. He gave a grunt as he flipped over the owner of the giant fist. Once he landed, Robin looked to see what he was up against. He saw a giant green guy and a blond dude in armor. The Hulk and Thor.

Thor looked at the tiny human in front of them. The boy couldn't have been any older than thirteen years of age. And no taller than four foot ten or eleven. This was the apprentice of the great Batman? He looked a lot bigger on the screen. He gave a chuckle,

"Little One, why are you here? This isn't an area where you are permitted. Might I suggest the cafeteria? This place maybe a little to overwhelming for one as young as yourself." Thor said.

Robin gave a half smile, "Actually, I find this place a little whelming."

Thor gave him a confused look at looked up at Hulk, who shrugged, before looking back at the young detective,

"Whelming? What is, whelming?" the demi-god asked.

Robin didn't answer. He threw a birdarang at the both of them. The weapon exploded into a net that covered the two men. Hulk growled and ripped the net like paper before running at the young boy, ignoring Thor's cries of "Wait!".

"Hulk doesn't like games!" the raged man hollered.

Robin felt his heartbeat speed up as he made a break for it away from the Jolly Green Giant. He had fought Bane before and battled baddies bigger than his pursuer, but Hulk was raw power and anger. Piss this guy off too much and he won't hesitate to kill anyone. Robin grabbed on to one of the metal bars on the ceiling and flipped into the rafters. He heard an angry roar below.

Thor gave a growl of his own as his hammer came back into his possession and flew after the young bird. He flew into where Robin was flipping to next and caught the other in his broad arms,

"We do not wish to harm you! We only wish to figure out why you are here!" Thor explained. Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out a tazer. Pressing a button, the two prongs stabbed into the Asgardian in the arm and sent a shockwave. Though, it didn't seem to faze the God of Thunder one bit. Thor gave another chuckle,

"Child, your mini-lightning cannot hurt me. Now, I'm going to take you to the Interrogation-"

"NO!" Robin hollered as he kneed Thor in the stomach before flipping out of the other's grip. The meta gave a grunt of pain as he watched the sidekick disappear into another level of the Helicarrier. Great, two powerhouses had been defeated by a human child.

* * *

**Debriefing Room...**

Nick Fury rubbed at his temples furiously. He watched Thor and Hulk lose the Boy Wonder and Stark was nowhere to be found. This day just got better and better, didn't it? He pressed a finger to his earwig as he found the Boy Wonder's current location. The cafeteria, right around where Captain America was.

* * *

**Cafeteria...**

Robin crouched low as he remained hidden under the food counter. Though it seemed like a very bad hiding spot, hiding under the tables couldn't have been any better. He could always go back into the vents, at the risk of being blown around like a leaf in the wind. He tapped on his wrist gaunlet, but the wrist computer still refused to work. The Boy Wonder gave an aggravated grunt and tried his comm. link. Static.

He was broken out of his aggravation by the sound of heavy boots on the metal floor yet again and gave an internal groan. Great, the last thing he needed was more superheroes to come and drag him off to one of their interrogation rooms. Like he would tell them anything. The boots stopped as someone cleared their throat,

"I'm not here to hurt you. We just want to know why you're here. I understand you're probably scared of all this." the voice called. Robin gave his signature cackle. Him? Scared of SHIELD? Ha! This was nothing compared to all of the things he had seen back in Gotham.

The boots moved again until they were directly in front of him. From the looks of said boots, he was staring at the feet of Captain America. He could see the body begin to bend downward to look under the counter, which meant that the little bird had to move quickly.

Steve looked under the food counter, only to find that there was nothing there. He got up with a confused look, he could've sworn he heard a cackle coming from under here. He went to turn and leave until he heard the banging of pots and pans hitting the floor behind the counter.

Robin gave a hiss after he had just bumped into the pots and pans sitting on the counter. Well, so much for getting out of there unheard, or unseen for that matter, considering the fact that the Captain America was staring directly at him.

Steve couldn't believe his eyes. This young boy was able to get away from both Thor and Hulk? He's so small! Steve hoped that this was some kind of joke. There was no way he could hit such an innocent looking child. Steve was proven wrong when a flash grenade hit the ground in front of him and blinded him. The Captain gave out a startled cry and shielded his eyes from the blinding light. When he uncovered his eyes, he saw that the little bird had disappeared. Taking out his shield, Steve kept his eyes wide open as he scanned the room,

"Kid, I don't want to fight. I just want to help. You don't have to be scared!" Steve called. Another cackle filled the room,

"Scared? Of what? You guys don't scare me! I could easily beat you guys!" Robin called, staying out of sight.

Steve sighed as he turned to where he heard the voice. The voice came from the Cafe lockers. Hopefully, he was right. If he just kept the kid talking,

"I'd like to know how you were able to beat Thor and Hulk so easily." the red, white, and blue clad man replied.

Robin gave another laugh, "The two Superman imitators? Too easy! A few batarangs and a couple of gymnastics tricks later, and I make a quick getaway. Though I lost my cape in the process." The door a few lockers down slammed shut and Robin knew the Captain was getting closer. He needed to get out of there and fast!

Steve slammed on the locker door. He was going to be there a while. Though not too long because the door a few lockers up opened and out stepped the young sidekick. Robin was staring him down as his hands moved behind him. Then, a silver ball landed at Steve's feet and opened with a hiss, releasing a thick cloud of smoke, causing the older of the two to break out into a coughing fit. When the smoke cleared, Robin was gone yet again.

* * *

**Debriefing Room...**

Nick threw his comm. link at the wall in absolute anger. This little brat was really beginning to piss him off and he was half tempted to just go after the brat himself, but he still had Barton left. He didn't want Stark going after Robin because of Stark's niece's relation to the young bird and Romanoff was dealing with a spider issue somewhere and he had been unable to get ahold of her since earlier this afternoon. Besides, Barton would be able to get the job done quicker and was not afraid to hold back against someone who was younger or smaller than himself. Robin was going to be a piece of cake for SHIELD's own archer.

Fury looked at the map of the Helicarrier and saw that Robin was heading toward the Training/Rec room. Good, Barton was in the Training area and would have the young bird cornered.

* * *

**Rec/Training Room...**

Robin slumped against the wall in exhaustion. This was becoming extremely tiresome and he wished he had his friends to help him. He looked around and found himself in some sort of recreational area. He got up and looked with caution. He felt a chill go up his spine and felt as though he was being watched. He heard the sound of something moving and turned around swiftly. He didn't see anything behind him.

Hawkeye watched the young boy through the scope of his bow, ready to hit the child with one of his arrows. Just a few more steps and he would have a clear shot of the Boy Wonder's leg. Fury said to bring the boy back alive. He didn't say anything about not hurting him. Clint pulled back the bow and readied the arrow,

"Come on, just a little more." Clint whispered quietly.

Robin was in position and Clint released the arrow. It went directly for the young boy's leg. Though, Robin was ready for it as he quickly turned back around and threw an explosive disk at the arrow. Both the disk and the arrow blew up in a miniature explosion. Robin grabbed more of his birdarangs from his utility belt and looked toward the direction of where the arrow flew from.

Clint swore under his breath as he got another arrow ready. This time, he was using the tranquilizing arrow. He fired it and this time Robin was quick, but not quick enough as it skimmed his upper arm, leaving a gash. The boy gave a yelp and held his arm in pain. Looking down at the wound, Robin saw some type of blue liquid inside of the blood in his cut. He then realized he had seen said liquid in Gotham multiple times. Sedatives.

Clint smirked as he watched the Boy Wonder moved as though he was intoxicated. Even if Clint's arrow had just skimmed the boy's arm, the sedative would still be released when it came in contact with skin. He got down from his perch and walked over to the boy, who was literally crawling away from him.

Before he could bend down to pull the boy into his arms, a giant fuzz ball with eight legs landed on top of the archer. Clint gave a startled shout and swatted at the mutated spider. It made several squelching noises and scurried off of the agent. Clint looked up in time to avoid a bullet flying toward his head.

Natasha cursed as she fired off a few rounds at the spider, who dodged them with ease. She was glad she had missed Clint's head. The spider then crawled over until it was on the nearly unconcious Robin's back and she ceased fire. Seeing this, the spider refused to move off of the fallen protege of Batman,

"Son of a Bitch, Nat! You almost blew off my head!" Clint shouted. Nat ignored him, as she crouched down and tried to get closer to the boy, only to have her hand swatted away by the creature she had been chasing all day.

She growled and aimed her gun at the spider's head, "You're going to have to get off of him sometime, you eight legged freak!"

While she kept the spider's attention, Clint slowly took out another arrow and fired it at the ground. The tip of it released a thick smoke that had covered the whole room. Natasha took out a pair of goggles and looked through the thick smoke. She saw that the spider had scurried off toward the door and took off after it.

Once the smoke had cleared, Clint looked around and saw that Natasha and the spider had disappeared. He shook his head and gathered Robin in his arms and headed off toward the interrogation room.

* * *

**End of chapter. Sorry if I took so long. And sorry for the random feud between Natasha (Black Widow) and a giant mutant spider. I'll update ASAP. Thanks to all of those who reviewed, messaged, faved, and alerted the story! I'm glad so many people like it so far! Heads up! I'm making a sister-fic to this called, "A Spider on the Watchtower" and by Spider, I don't mean the one Natasha is following!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Bird on the Helicarrier**

* * *

**Summary: When Batman suspects the Avengers are plotting against the League, he sends in Robin to investigate. And has a little fun doing so, then is taken home by Tony Stark. Meanwhile, Black Widow is having a spider problem. And for once, it's not Spider-Man! Rated T for language and references. **

**Author's Note: So I'm surfing through the YJ crossovers and decide to read the Avengers section. I thought, well why not add a little YJ fun to the Helicarrier? It was also one of those ideas that keeps nagging your brain and won't stop until it comes out. **

**PS This is the Avenger Movie-verse, I just put it under the wrong section. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own: The Avengers, Young Justice, or the few seconds of Ben Tennyson or Justin Bieber/Stark.**

* * *

**July 1st; Location: Helicarrier, Infirmary, Time: 10:55 pm...**

Robin gave a groan, opening his eyes only to shut them away from the blinding light burning into his covered eyes. He went to rub at his eyes but found that he was unable to lift his arms, or anything for that matter. He opened his eyes again to find himself restrained to a medical bed by leather restraints. His hands had been tied to the bed railings on either side of his body. He looked down to find that he was also restrained at the chest area, elbows, hips, thighs, and ankles.

He felt a smile form on his lips, "Piece of cake," he thought, tapping his index finger to his thumb on his left hand as an attempt to activate the mini saw in his glove.

Nothing. He tried again only to get the same result. He banged his hand on the railing, but the glove still refused to work. He tried the other glove. He gave a sigh of relief as the mini saw popped out with a soft buzzing noise. Before he was even given a chance to begin to cut the leather, he heard someone cock their gun and place the end of the barrel on his temple,

"Don't even think about it, Runt." a gravelly voice commanded.

Robin put the mini saw away and looked over at the person that sat next to the bed. He made a mental note of the fact that, though their was a bright spotlight over his bed, the rest of the room, including his visitor, was consumed by the dark. As if on que, the rest of the room lit up and he gave a gasp. The whole room had about seven or eight guards in there, all of their guns aimed at him. Looking forward, he saw that Director Fury was also in the room, seated on a metal chair at the end of the bed with Robin's utility belt slung acrossed his lap.

Seeing his one chance at freedom sitting on the older man's lap made the Boy Wonder struggle and thrash desperately. Fury waved a silent motion to the guard next to Robin's bed. The guard nodded and took out a small device that sent a shock through Robin's glove and short-circuited it, deactivating all of its escape purposes. Robin sent a glare toward the older man before turning to look at Fury,

"So, I'm guessing the Interrogation Room is out of the question?" Robin asked,

"Boy, do your parents know you're here?" Fury asked.

This question touched a nerve, but Robin didn't let it show on his face,

"I don't have any, sir." Robin grounded out between clenched teeth.

Fury leaned forward in his chair, handing the utility belt over to the archer from earlier. Clint scanned the thing with his bow before dropping the belt on the floor. He took an arrow out of his quiver. Robin watched as electricity crackled at the arrow's tip as Hawkeye touched the gold belt with it. The electricity ran through the belt for a few minutes before it eventually stopped. All of the pouches opened at the same time, allowing the archer to go through them all. Robin mentally cursed as Hawkeye pulled out a touch screened phone and handed it over to Fury. Fury raised his eyebrows and turned the phone screen to Robin,

"Oh really? Then who is Alfred or Bruce? Daddy and his boyfriend?" the older man asked.

Robin let out a growl. How dare he talk about Alfred and Bruce like that! Robin began to struggle harder until the guard beside him pressed the muzzle of his gun harder into Robin's temple, causing the younger to yelp in pain as metal dug into the side of his skull,

"The Director asked you a question, Runt." the guard said,

"I'm not a runt! I would answer if I wasn't tied down!" Robin exclaimed. The guards all laughed at his exclaimation. Fury just shook his head in irritation. Fury cleared his throat, and his men took that as a signal to knock off the laughter. Robin glared at Fury once more,

"They're just contacts on a phone I picked up for evidence." Robin replied.

Fury wasn't buying it. He continued to scroll through the phone's contacts, until a few numbers made him stop and look back up at the boy,

"Is it a coincidence that Ben Tennyson, Jack Dublin, Justin Stark, Sami Parker, and Tony Stark's numbers are on the phone? Or is that all evidence too?" Fury asked.

Robin's face went blank. He knew he should've put a lock on his phone! Batman was going to kill him! He needed either a really good explaination or a really good lie,

"Yes, evidence." Robin said bluntly.

Fury raised a brow. The kid was going to play this game. Okay, he was willing to play. Fury beckoned one of his men over and whispered something to him. Robin rose a brow at this, wondering what the agent was going to do next. The man nodded and gave a "Yes, Sir" before leaving the room. Robin watched in total bewilderment as the man left the room before turning his attention back to Fury. Truthfully, Robin couldn't tell what the one-eyed man was thinking, his expression emotionless as he stared down the Boy Wonder.

The guard came back with an airtank and an oxygen mask connected to the tank with a clear tube. Robin gave the guard a confused look. What were they going to do? Inflate him like a balloon until he told them anything they wanted? Robin stopped thinking as the guard came over to him. Robin watched the older man's every movement. The guard with the gun next to him helped the guard with a tank put the mask over the younger man's mouth and nose. The gun guard turned the tank on and all the boy could taste and smell was a sweet tasting/smelling mist. It flooded his lungs like water into a small space. Robin felt his eyes become heavy lidded and he relaxed a bit. He lazily looked back over to Fury,

"Since I don't like injecting children with needles, I had my scientists developing a special gas that's a mix of Truth Serum and Laughing Gas. This mixture will loosen your tongue and maybe give you a drunken feeling, whether you like it or not. Now, why do you have a phone with my agents' numbers on it?" Fury asked.

The guard removed the mask from the boy's mouth, but not too far from his face as Robin gave Fury a goofy grin and chuckle,

"Bats says its fer emergencies only!" Robin exclaimed, not letting the truth out that easily.

The guard put the mask back over Robin's mouth and nose. Fury looked over to the gun guard and made a motion that said, "turn it up". Gun Guard pressed a button on the tank as the mist came out faster. Robin began giggling like a madman. Again, the mask was removed as Fury cleared his throat,

"I'll ask you again. Why. Do you. Have a phone. With my agents' numbers on it?" he asked.

Robin giggled, "Daddy Bats gave it to me! The numbers are my emergency contacts! Shh! Don't tell the baddies at Arkham dough!"

Most of the guards couldn't supress their own chuckles as they watched in amusement at the child's silliness. Robin looked like he was in an entirely different world and could barely focus on the agent in front of him. Clint merely shook his head as he stood in front of Fury and leaned over the end bed rail,

"Here's a better question, who's the Batman?" the archer asked.

Robin looked at him with blank eyes and a doped up smile, "A rich guy in a crime invested city."

Clint brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose. He didn't think the gas was working very well. Or it was and Robin just chose not to use specific names or details which just told Hawkeye that the kid obviously had dealt with truth serums before. Something the archer had already figured. Another question, but this time, he needed to be more specific in order to get the truth out of the boy,

"Robin, can I call you that? I want you to answer a question, what is the Batman's name?"

"The Batman!"

"No, who is under the cowl?"

"It could whelmingly not never be Bruce. No way he could never be that guy." the younger boy answered.

Hawkeye gave him a blank look before exchanging a confused look with Nick. What the hell did this kid just say? He gave a huff as he sat back down in his chair. This was going to be one hell of a night. He looked around at all of the guards in the room, hoping at least one of them had caught what the boy had said. They all looked just as confused as he was. He looked back at the Boy Wonder,

"Who's Bruce?"

Robin giggled again, "A dude in a crime invested city! Like I said!"

"Which city?"

"Gotham!"

Hawkeye paused and looked up at Fury. Fury nodded toward the guard controlling the tank, who increased the gas pressure while the other momentarily placed the oxygen mask over the boy's face again before removing it again. Fury asked the questions this time,

"So you live in Gotham?" he asked.

Robin nodded vigorously. Before Fury could ask another question, Natasha burst through the door in a rush,

"Director Fury, we have a problem. I think the Bird Wonder's friends are here. They've already attacked the mechanics on the deck." she reported.

Fury banged his fist on the bed rail. Of the Jr. Justice League decided to show up now! Guess the interrogation would just have to wait until they got done dealing with the brats. He left the room to go see which team to deploy next. Captain America, Thor, Hulk, and Quicksilver would probably be his best choice. He told the eight guards to stay in the room and not to take their eyes off of the boy.

Clint looked over at Natasha with a devious smile, "So, did you catch that spider yet?" he received a gun shot that narrowly missed his head and a glare as her answer. They shut the door and decided to also guard the Boy Wonder as extra protection. Nat leaned over to Clint,

"I think I should've also told him that they brought the Big Guy with them." Clint felt his eyes widen as he left to join the Avengers on deck.

* * *

**On the deck...**

Batman landed on the mock cement next to the Young Justice Team, or at least the members he brought. Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, and Red Arrow. Miss Martian and Artemis were told to stay back and guard the cave. Not his best excuse, but M'Gann became a little violent when it came to her psychic abilities and the last thing he needed was her wounding one of the Avengers. He just hoped that the Avengers weren't willing to harm any of them.

Before he could bring up a hollow map, a blur ran passed them. This made Batman look up at Kid Flash,

"Hey! Don't look at me! I haven't moved since we landed!" Wally said defensively.

The blur ran by again and stopped right in front of the team. Batman gave the man a confused look. The character wore a full body blue jumpsuit with white boots and gloves. The jumpsuit a large white lightning bolt that started from the left shoulder all the way to the man's right hip. He also noted that the man had white hair but didn't look any older than the bat himself,

"Excuse me, I believe you are trespassing." the man said, hands fisted and placed at his waist.

Batman went to make a grab for a batarang, but in a flash, he was tied up with his own rope! He heard Kid Flash yell for him as more of the Avengers showed up. Thor, Hulk, and the symbol of America himself. The speedster and archer were a mystery to him. Kaldur, Connor, Roy, and Wally got into ready stance as they charged at the Avengers. Batman freed himself from the ropes and joined the team.

Wally charged full speed at the older speedster as he attempted to land a hit. Before the blow was made however, the speedster stepped out of the way and clothes lined the younger. The older man grabbed Wally's hand and shook his hand quicker than the Flash could even muster,

"Name' .Don'tseemlikeaFlashthough,you'rekindofontheslowside. DidyougetallthatcauseIcanrep eatit?" Quicksilver asked.

"Wha?" Kid Flash asked in confusion.

"Guess not." Quicksilver replied before spinning at top speed and throwing the younger at a jet.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. I'll update ASAP. I just really wanted to put in the part with Kid Flash vs. Quicksilver, since Quicksilver is older and more experienced than Wally. But don't worry, there will be more of Wally and Quicksilver. **

**Sami Parker and Jack Dublin are OC's of mine in case anyone is confused. **

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story! Feedback would be much appreciated as well as favs or alerts!**


End file.
